


Outranked

by EnthusiasticDramatic



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Amaya is Grens dom and if you don't agree then like i hope you get better taste soon I guess, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Foreplay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, gren is outranked by amaya in professional status and in the bedroom, this is really nsfw so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnthusiasticDramatic/pseuds/EnthusiasticDramatic
Summary: Gren lied across the bed in front of her, fidgeting with the sheets absentmindedly. She got him out of his clothes with relative ease, only stopping to slow down when he got so flustered that he basically stopped functioning. He was only human, and if Amaya had to guess, he was painfully inexperienced.Aka Amaya takes Grens virginity





	Outranked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever posted and I'm just a simple creature so go easy on me blease
> 
> Also it might not be obvious, however they are signing whenever they communicate. I wrote it like regular spoken dialogue but whatever they say to each other they're signing, including Gren.

Gren lied across the bed in front of her, fidgeting with the sheets absentmindedly. She got him out of his clothes with relative ease, only stopping to slow down when he got so flustered that he basically stopped functioning. He was only human, and if Amaya had to guess, he was painfully inexperienced. _Especially_ for things like this.

 

She debated tying him up, but she decided against it. It would be much easier for both of them to keep Grens arms and hands free until they got more used to each others limits and what the other liked. He needed to be able to sign to her if he was experiencing any pain or distress for any reason. She tucked the idea in the back of her mind and focused on the task at hand. She wanted to be absorbed in literally every moment of this. She wanted to savor every second and keep the memory clear as possible. She could imagine other fun things to do to him later, for now she had a pretty sub to reward. He had behaved well beyond her fondest expectations, as usual, and she wanted to make sure he knew that she appreciated him and everything he did. What else would you do for a pretty boy who ate you out for an hour straight?

 

She could feel Gren exhale shakily when she placed a hand on his chest. She withdrew her hand for just a moment to sign.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” She asked, wanting to make sure she never stepped over a boundary or even made him just a little uncomfortable. This was an intimate, vulnerable experience, and she needed Gren to be able to trust her every step of the way and also be able to communicate whatever he needed. She wanted Gren to be just as deep in subspace during this as he was when he ate her out. He was always so desperate to please, so this was a little out of his typical range because this was all about his pleasure.

 

“Nervous.” He signed back quickly, barely managing to keep his hands steady.

 

Amaya gave him a gentle smile. “Why are you nervous?”

 

“I feel guilty.” Was the answer she received and she frowned at that. “You don't really get anything out of this. Don't you want to find something that we'll both enjoy?”

 

Amaya resisted the urge to laugh. He was so sweet that he was genuinely nervous about doing something because he thought she wouldn't enjoy it. She did feel a little bad that he seemed to prioritize his own pleasure so low that he actually felt guilty for doing an activity that he perceived as something that was only for his pleasure. She would definitely have to work on that in the future. Even if it _was_ only something that he enjoyed, he shouldn't feel bad about it. However, Amaya was probably going to enjoy it just as much as him.

 

“You just pleasured me for an hour straight and you're concerned about my pleasure again?” She raised an eyebrow and he blushed a little. He looked like he was about to respond but she continued before he could. “I want to do this. I want to see you so fucked out you can barely walk. This isn't something I'm doing for you like I'm returning a favor. This is something that I'm going to enjoy every second of and I want you to enjoy it just as much as I do.” Amaya did her best to convince him that she was being honest because she really did mean every word. Gren knowing how she really felt was so important to her. Judging by how dark the blush on Grens face had gotten, she was at least semi-successful. “Can I fuck you, now?”

 

Gren shivered and covered his face with his hands before nodding shyly. Amaya grinned at his reaction. He really should have been beyond the point of being shy by now, he was totally undressed in front of her with the mutual agreement that she was about to peg him, but he still covered his face and got flustered. Amaya found it adorable. At the same time, though, she wanted to fuck that shy expression right off his face until he cracked and was so deep in subspace that all he could do was beg. Her emotions were a little mixed around him sometimes, but they all centered around the fact that Gren was the cutest boy on earth. That much was clear to her.

 

Amaya grabbed the bottle of oil she had gotten just for this. She got the best quality she possibly could. She had pulled out all the stops for Gren to really make this the best experience she could for him. She could think of no one who deserved it more than Gren. If she was going to pamper anyone, it was going to be him. He shifted just the tiniest bit when she uncorked the bottle. The movement was basically microscopic and something only she would have noticed, but she knew it conveyed excitement from the way his hips twitched. She watched his chest rise and fall when he stuttered out breaths, his thighs shaking slightly and involuntarily. She took great pride in knowing she was the one who was doing this to him. She was the one who made Gren so aroused he couldn't even control his movements when he was usually so careful and controlled in his actions. If she did this right, she would probably be able to get him to unwind entirely and get him to the point where he didn't even think about trying to control himself.

 

“Are you ready?” She asked, and Gren still had his face covered but he was able to watch her through his fingers and he nodded. Amaya didn't like that though. If she wasn't able to see his face, she wouldn't be able to read him as well. Though it was mostly the fact that Gren her favorite thing to look at. “Move your hands, I want to see you.”

 

Gren was beautifully obedient. She knew he would much rather keep his face hidden at the moment, but he was so eager to please that he followed her directions anyways. He probably knew that Amaya needed to be able to read his face as well, and uncovering his face would make it an easier experience for both of them. His hands instead moved to grab the pillow that he was resting his head on and she gave him a little smile of approval before going back to her current task. She made sure he was watching when she poured the lubricant onto her fingers, doing her best to put on a show, and Gren seemed to soak it up judging by his body language. His breathing turned heavier and he bit his lip while he watched it all happen. She didn't break eye contact with him as she slid her fingers over his entrance, letting the extra lubricant smear over him to help ease the process. When she pressed a finger inside him his eyes fluttered shut and he made a face like he was trying to figure out how he felt about this new sensation.

 

Gren appeared to remain undecided about how he felt for a couple of minutes. Amaya didn't want to bore him or make him think that it didn't get any better, but she also didn't want to rush and end up hurting him, so she waited until he seemed relaxed and stretched out enough to add another finger. She wasted no time slipping another finger inside him when he was ready though, and Gren twitched a little at that. With two fingers inside him Amaya was really able to appreciate just how tight he was, especially when she slid her fingers in all the way to her knuckles and he clenched down around her so beautifully. However, it was only upon her moving her fingers back out that she managed to find his prostate. She lightly dragged her fingers over it and the reaction she got was _delightful_.

 

She could feel the vibrations from the little moaning noise Gren made, but even better was the way his body tensed and then melted completely below her. His knuckles went white around the pillow for a second and he opened his eyes again to look at her with an expression that Amaya could only describe as a strange mix between shock and pure arousal. It was exactly the reaction she wanted, and upon seeing it even she got a little heated. She wanted to see it again and by god she was going to. She repeated her same movements and Gren bit his lip again and let his head fall back against the pillow. By the looks of it, Gren had made up his mind and decided he _definitely_ was enjoying this. He made short little noises that Amaya could feel with her other hand that was still placed on his chest. She started building a gentle pace, carefully moving her fingers inside him and aiming for the same spot that had Gren gasping every time.

 

Gren twitched his hips up into Amayas touch involuntarily and Amaya smirked at him. He was so pliant and pretty like this, Amaya wished she could have him like this more often. He let out a moan when she slid another finger inside of him, delicately working him open. He was still tight, but he was getting more relaxed the longer she spent preparing him. She knew patience was all she would need to get where she wanted to be, but Gren didn't seem to understand that judging by the way he tried to shift his hips further onto her fingers in an attempt to fuck himself harder. She slid her hand down from his chest and grabbed onto his hip, pinning him to the bed and preventing him from continuing. Gren didn't struggle against her. He didn't seem happy that she stopped him, but he didn't try and move again. He hadn't even really realized how much he was moving with how dazed and caught up in the moment he was, which was pretty much exactly where Amaya was trying to get him. She didn't want him thinking. She wanted him feeling and enjoying himself without worrying about how he was performing or if he was being too much or anything else like that.

 

Gren touched her arm lightly, drawing her attention back to him. He raised his hands to sign something at her and the way his hands shook only served to boost her ego.

 

“Please fuck me.” Was what he signed at her, and she felt arousal flood her stomach for a second. She removed her fingers from inside of him and he absentmindedly tried to chase after her fingers ever so slightly with his hips before settling back into place.

 

“Are you sure you're ready?” She asked, wanting to hear it from Gren himself that he was fully prepared before she fucked him into the mattress. If it was up to her, she could spend another hour teasing him until he melted and was reduced to begging underneath her, but she wanted him to decide for himself what he wanted.

 

Gren nodded almost frantically before signing the word “Please” several times in a row and despite Amayas hard exterior, she melted a little. She couldn't say no to such a pretty face.

 

Amaya made sure the straps on her strapon were still tight enough before she picked up the bottle of oil again. She removed the cork once more and the eager look on Grens face while he watched her had her moving just a little bit faster. Gren had been so patient and well behaved until now, he deserved his reward, and Amaya was happy to give it to him. Amaya was probably just as excited as he was, so she also found herself excited to get to the chase. She poured some oil into the palm of her hand before rubbing it onto the strapon. She repeated the process until a very generous amount of lubricant coated it. She didn't want to have to stop right in the middle of fucking him only to have to re-lube everything. She didn't predict this was going to be a long session anyways, they were both so worked up and Gren honestly looked like he was going to be ready to explode if she tried to prolong his orgasm any longer than she needed to. Some other day maybe she would take more time, but for now she was content with setting a quicker pace and Gren seemed to be happy about that.

 

She settled between his thighs and gently pressed them apart. Gren assisted and spread his legs for her obediently. He was blushing so hard that it spread down his shoulders and it made his freckles look even cuter than before. She raised her hands to sign at him, which were covered in excess lubricant, and she honestly couldn't say she had ever signed with her hands coated in oil before. First time for everything, though.

 

“Can I have you?” The loving way she gazed at him when she asked made Gren relax so easily in her arms. There was no hesitation in his reply.

 

“Yes.”

 

Amaya lined up the strapon and pressed into him, pressing past the slight resistance she felt. Gren's entire body tensed slightly and after a second of seeming unsure of where to place his hands he settled for grabbing at the sheets. She went slowly and carefully monitored him for any sign of pain or discomfort, but was never met with any. She sank the strapon into him until her skin met his and she was as far inside him as she could go. Grens chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply and somewhat quickly. Amaya placed one of her hands back on top of Grens chest to feel the way his chest vibrated when he made noise. She shifted in him slightly and he made a soft noise, and this pushed her to move a little bit more. She drew her hips back a little and then thrust back in carefully which Gren reacted positively to judging by his body language and the stronger vibrations she could feel move through his chest, signaling Gren was moaning rather loudly.

 

It didn't take much more experimenting to get to the point where she felt comfortable setting a pace. It wasn't rough, but she wasn't necessarily holding back. Gren was content to take whatever he got though. His eyes looked a little glazed over, his legs closed around her hips with a soft pressure that she could definitely get used to, and he was almost non-stop making noises. She loved the way she could feel the noise travel into her fingertips. It was like it spread, it created a warm feeling in her stomach whenever she felt him moan or even just breathe a little more shakily than normal. She felt connected to him right now in a way she would be hard pressed to describe to anyone else, but she didn't need to describe it. All she wanted right now was to enjoy it. Gren was exactly where she wanted him and it was so gorgeous the way his lips stayed slightly parted while she fucked him. She could even tell when she hit the right spot from the way his legs squeezed a little tighter around her and he keened.

 

He was deep in a submissive headspace and Amaya loved that she was the one that got him there. She loved seeing him be able to let go so easily for her and distance himself from the stress of life in order to just truly enjoy himself. She knew just from the look in his eyes that he wasn't thinking about anything else besides how good everything felt currently and that was honestly the best feeling for both of them. She had been hoping that Gren would trust her enough to really reach a headspace like this and he did. She couldn't think of anything more she wanted from tonight besides what she already had. It bordered on addictive and she knew right then and there that they would be doing this again sometime soon. Gren was the best submissive she could ever ask for and their ability to read each others body language helped tremendously. She couldn't get this experience from just anyone. Gren was unique, special. She didn't want this experience with anyone else besides him.

 

She reached between them and wrapped a hand around his length and relished in the choked moan that came from Gren when she started stroking it. He immediately jerked his hips up into her hand absentmindedly, but Amaya didn't mind. He was so sensitive and reactive to her. His desperation only served to turn her on even more. She tightened her grip around his cock just a little more and continued her movements, stroking her hand up and down in time with her thrusts. She knew he was being loud, she could feel it, and she wondered if he was being loud enough that others might be able to hear. She would never let Gren live it down if anyone else heard his cries from the result of her fucking him. For now he didn't seem to care, though. He was too far gone to even think about that right now. All that was on his mind was Amaya and the sensations that combined together into a pleasure incomparable to anything else he'd ever felt before.

 

Grens stomach flexed and clenched and he threw his head back as he squeezed his eyes shut. Amaya knew he was close and she kept her pace. There was a temptation in the back of her mind to deny him release at the last minute, but she didn't want to do that to him the first time they had sex together, especially when he had been so good. He deserved to be rewarded. Amaya wanted to make him feel good.

 

Gren reflexively grabbed onto Amaya when he came, his hands coming to wrap around her back to grab onto her but even now he ever so carefully made sure he didn't dig his nails in. Amaya would have to tell him she didn't mind if he had after they were done, but right now she was too focused on the way Gren looked. His mouth opened wide but he wasn't even able to make any noise. His eyes clenched shut, his entire body shaking with the sensation of his climax. Little pearly streaks came to rest across his stomach and Amaya stroked him until his orgasm had been totally ridden out and he shifted his hips away a little, oversensitive from his orgasm. She stilled her hips but didn't remove the strapon from inside of him yet. He was still shaking and he hadn't opened his eyes yet. He was so perfectly dazed. Every muscle in his body seemed to relax and he was like putty in her hands. He couldn't bring himself to move for a while, so she stroked his hair gently while waiting for him to come back to her. She couldn't help but think that this was the prettiest she'd ever seen him.

 

His eyes fluttered open eventually and he blinked stars out of his eyes while Amaya smiled down at him lovingly, tenderly continuing her little ministrations. He wasn't shaking anymore, but instead seemed boneless, tired, and totally fucked out. Even Amaya was tired after all that movement. Finally he managed to raise his hands to communicate with her.

 

“That was amazing.” Was all he signed at first, and she let out a little breath of laughter. “Thank you.”

 

She just nodded softly, not feeling a need to sign the “You're welcome”. Gren understood it was basically her saying it anyways. They often communicated with ease without the use of any type of language at all, including sign. “I bet you're never going back to the boring sex you had before now.” She teased.

 

Gren laughed a little before signing back. “I couldn't say, I was a virgin until now.”

 

Amaya nearly choked on her own spit and stared at him with wide eyes. Luckily, he didn't even seem to notice her reaction, but Amaya couldn't say she wasn't surprised at what Gren had just told her. Gren hadn't said anything about being a virgin until now. She figured he was relatively inexperienced, but she didn't assume he was a _virgin_. Most people wouldn't be doing anything even half as kinky for their first time, meanwhile Gren seemed totally adjusted to it, as if it was normal enough for him to not be surprised by it. She decided she could talk about this in depth later, though. They were both covered in oil and sweat and they were exhausted and she wanted to deal with that before taking about Grens previous virginity.

 

Gren exhaled gently when she finally moved her hips back in order to slide out of him. He seemed sad to see her move away but she quickly resumed a position close to Gren and sat right by his side as she worked on unbuckling all the straps. She shuffled awkwardly to get it all the way off of herself, but got there without having to break out any acrobatics. She gave it a quick wipe-down with a rag that they had sitting in warm water beside them. She set the strapon on the bedside table next to the bowl that the rag had came from, deciding to give it a full cleanse later. For now she turned her attention towards Gren so she could wipe all the leftover oil and cum off of him. Gren signed her another little “thank you” as she did so. He didn't sign much else, very obviously spent, but Amaya didn't mind. There was no need for them to do a lot of talking right now. She would save that for when Gren felt more normal and not so hazy.

 

Gren didn't hesitate to curl up against her when she finished cleaning him off and had put everything back into its place. She summoned him towards her and he moved like a moth towards a lamp, seeking out her warmth and comfort. It was sweet and she couldn't help but smile fondly at him when she found him settling down to rest inside the safety of her arms. They were both tired and neither of them felt the urge to do anything else besides rest. Gren was down for the count before she could even think of telling him that he needed rest, once again prompting a little smile from Amaya. Her eyes felt heavy and she followed soon after, not all that interested in lying awake on her own.

 

She couldn't wait until next time.


End file.
